The National Institute of Mental Health together with the Section on Visual Processing of the National Eye Institute are involved in an ongoing study of possible electroretinographic abnormalities in patients with schizophrenia. Two separate studies have been completed. The only replicable finding has been an increased latency in the blue cone response. In additon, since we have expanded our study of rods in the second study, it appears that at low intensity stimulation patients with schizophrenia may have decreased amplitude rod responses.